


We Meet Again and Stayed Froever

by Kandikitty13



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/F, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: Dana and Nicole have been dating for 2.5 years, Dana thinks it's time to take the next step. Does Nicole?





	1. Chapter 1

"When do I getta see you again?" her sweet voice resounded from my laptop.

"Soon babe I promise. I'll be moving there in a month it's not too long" I smiled softly, Nicole was always childish about not seeing me enough. 

She hummed contently "I'm so glad you finally decided to come back to California! Now we get to see each other all the time, I can't wait!" Nicole smiled a bright grin that always made my doubts and worries disappear. 

"I told you as soon as I set up a job there and had enough money saved I would move." I moved my laptop from my lap to the bed so I could lay on my side. 

"I know Dana…but that was just so long ago and then... You know what? It doesn't matter because you'll be here soon and I'll be able to kiss and hold you and just see you every day!" 

I laughed lightly, we video chat everyday, it wasn't like we didn't see each other. It's just the fact that there is no physical contact that is what she hated. "I love you sweetheart," I said not noticing she was still going off on us living together "You are amazing in every way and I hope I make you as happy as you make me, if that's even possible." 

There are few things that make Nichole blush, me being sweet to her was on the top of the list. "Shush your beautiful face!" Nicole had a bright blush slowly consuming her face. In an attempt to keep me from noticing she covered her mouth with her hand. 

"God...I love you." I said again with a smile I knew she couldn't resist. Looking at the time I frowned "It's your bed time." I saw her face scrunch showing her disapproval for the phrase. 

"Dana Cruz! I am 23 years old! I do not have a bedtime!" 

I rolled my eyes "When you have work in 4 hours yes, you do." 

She groaned "Fine!" Her baby brown eyes met mine and I couldn't think. Even after two years she still made me lose my breath. "I love you" The words fell on my ears just like the first time.

"I love you too sweetheart." She blew me a kiss and logged off. I shut my laptop flopping back on the bed. "30 more days, that's all. She 'n I will finally be together…"

 

Two more days. Two more fucking days and I getta be with my girl, but right now, this fuck off this moronic motherfucker is in my way from going home and video chatting her! "Sir, like I said. We can't take back used boards and this one has been used… a lot." I flipped the deck around showing all the wear. 

"You're mistaken I bought it that way!-" He started making up a bunch of excuses and reasoning. 

"Talk to my manager dude. I'm off." I set the board back on the counter going to the back, "Yo, Rob. Costumer is trying to get a refund on a used deck, I'm taken off!" I clocked out and was met with a giant bear hug from my bulky manager. 

"All grown up! Leaving me to run this shop! Ima miss my princess!" 

I laughed as he set me down "All thanks to you." I punched him softly in the chest. I took my car today due to all the snow, getting me home about ten minutes faster. I literally ran out of my car and up the steps to my apartment.

"It's after six…I hope she hasn't been waiting lon-" I opened my door to find Nicole lounging on my couch with take out. 

"Geez! Finally!" She smiled brightly setting her food down and jumping on me. 

"Nicole" It was barely a whisper but I knew she heard it. 

Her legs wrapped around my waist and her face was buried in my neck. "I missed you too much…" She smiled into my neck. "I wanted to come help you pack everything in the truck and…" I cut her off with a kiss. God I missed her. I missed her, I always miss her when I can't see her, can't touch her skin and feel her lips. Her lips, they traveled down my jaw and my neck stopping to suck on my collar bone. I leaned against the door to keep me from falling, she knew my weakness. "Come on, babe. You need to eat dinner, andddd then I get to eat." She winked stepping off of me and leading me to the couch.

The drive to Nicole's apartment is over 20 hours and the fact that we have to take a U-haul makes it even longer. My lovely girlfriend was curled up against the door cuddling her Hello Kitty plushie. I turned the music down a tad, two and half years we've been together. All over long distance calls and weekend visits, and those very rare trips when I had work near her and she'd drive to see me for the week. Some how we made it work. I don't know how we did it but we did and now…with three years coming up, I don't want to make her wait for anything anymore. My left hand went down to my pocket where her ring is kept. We haven't talked much about marriage or that sort of thing and I didn't even go looking for a ring. I was roaming a jewelry store trying to find a necklace or earrings for Nicole's birthday and there it was. A white gold band with onyx stones leading up to a ruby gem. It just screamed Nicole. I didn't have the guts to propose on her birthday so I've been waiting for the perfect time, like a walk on the beach or something just as cliche because that's the stuff she likes. 

"Where are we..?" Nicole rubbed her eyes sitting up and looking out the window. 

"Arizona. We still have 8 more hours before we get into your town." 

She leaned over to kiss my cheek, "Can we stop and eat, baby girl? I'm starved!" 

Geez for a model she sure could eat. "Course, where do you wanna stop?"

After 2 hamburgers, fries and a milkshake Nicole was full and ready to get back on the road. "You didn't eat enough Diana! 5 tiny chicken nuggets a small little thing of fries and ice tea is not enough to fill you up!" she kicked her shoes back off getting comfortable in her seat again. 

"I already told you, I haven't been eating recently. It's not my fault, food just makes me sick." I shrugged I really wasn't hungry, maybe it was all the stress that comes with moving, and the added stress of trying to find the perfect moment… Nicole had fallen asleep soon after we got back on the road leaving me once again alone with my thoughts. Proposing to Nicole had to be extravagant, it had to met her high qualities and life style. I mean its not often that a model falls for a skateboarded... What can I do to show her how important she is to me?


	2. Chapter 2

All week it had been raining heavily, and today was no exception. Nicole ran from her car to her front door, "Fuck! It's cold!" she kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen. "Dana? You home y-What are you doing?" Dana was soaking wet sitting in the middle of the floor next to an equally wet golden lab. 

"Your damn dog went chasing after a cat when I took him for a walk. I went after him and then it started pouring." Dana was visibly angry but all Nicole could do was laugh. 

"I-I'm sorry babe" Nicole managed to say threw her laughter. "That doesn't explain why you are in the kitchen and why you didn't change?" The younger girl had moved to make her girlfriend a cup of tea. 

"I've been fighting with that thing since we came back from the walk. I tried to clean him off but he kept biting the towel like it was a game of tug-a-war. Then I tried to give him a bath but every time I got him near the tub he'd run off!" Dana stood up explaining that the lab, Buddy, had been covered in mud and ran around the whole house. So she had changed and locked him in the bathroom while she cleaned up the mess. "He thought it was play time and started splashing water everywhere. I went into the laundry room to get us both fresh towels and on my way back to the bathroom, I realized I hadn't closed the bathroom door all the way and he got out. I gave up and sat here and he sat next to me. I thought it would be better to wait for you."

It took the girls about an hour to clean up the house and Buddy, Dana had showered while Nicole made dinner "Why the hell did we even get that thing?" Dana was siting on the counter staring at Buddy, who was now chewing on his favorite toy.

"You like dogs, Dana. Don't lie about it." Nicole pulled down two plates from the cabinet. 

"I don't like that one! All he does is cause trouble." Since Nicole picked up Buddy from the shelter this was one of their most common fights. "He has destroyed three of my sketch books Nicole! Do you know how many days it took to redraw all of that?" Nicole was only half paying attention, when Dana ranted it was best to let her finish. She sat at the table waiting for Dana to notice. "How many shirts of yours has he eaten? How much money do we spend on him every month because all he does is eat and sleep!" She jumped down from the counter but continued her rambling "He wakes me up early, he is worse then your damn blow drier! Not to mention-" 

Nicole cut her off. "Shut up and eat babe. We aren't getting rid of him and that's final." Dana sighed she hated fighting with Nicole, especially over Buddy since he kept Nicole company when she was away and vis versa. 

"How was the shoot, love?" Dana changed the subject looking softly at her girlfriend. 

"It was alright, I was modeling wedding dresses and they were so beautiful!-" Dana just smiled as Nicole went off on all the designs and what is 'in-style' for this season. She didn't understand any of it.

"Dana do you think you'll ever propose to me?" 

Dana choked on her rice, "ugh... What... What was that sweetheart?" 

Nicole set her fork down crossing her arms "I said Do you think you will ever propose to me?" The younger girls voice was harsh. 

"Honey we just moved in together 3 months ago, we got a dog two weeks ago, don't you think that adding a wedding to our messy lives would add too much stress right now?" Nicole's face fell, she knew Dana was right. Dana on the other hand was trying to work out the kinks in her plan. Only a couple more days until they both had the day off. That's when she will propose and put a smile back on her lovers face.

After dinner Dana cleaned up the dishes and put the leftovers away. She felt horrible about lying to Nicole, it made her feel sick and the fact that Nicole was so sad about her supposed not proposing made everything worse. 'Just a couple more days, Nicole...I hope you aren't too mad at me..' Dana thought to herself before going to her and Nicole's bedroom. Dana changed into basket ball shorts and a tank top and chuckled "Somethings never change" she shook her head lightly crawling into bed waiting for Nicole to join her.

Nicole sighed walking over to her girlfriend "I'm sorry about Buddy." she curled up to Dana's side. 

"Don't worry about it. He just needs a little more training." She kissed Nicole's head pulling her closer against her. 

"Dana...You do want to marry me right?... Like one day...?" Nicole's voice was soft and sounded like she was on the edge of tears. 

"Sweetheart..." Dana lifted Nicole's chin so she could kiss her. "I love you more than anything, of coarse I want to marry you." Dana's feelings of despair were growing with every second, 3 days. Three more days and Nicole would be happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dana had gotten up especially early to prepare for the day because today wasn't just any other day it was Thee day. She quietly slipped out of bed. Sliding her arm out from under her still sleeping girlfriend, Dana hurried to get dressed in the dark room. Before leaving she placed a pre-written note on to her empty pillow and lightly kissed Nicole on the cheek. Dana was in such a good mood she even greeted Buddy, "hey buddy!" the yellow lab jumped on her wagging his tail excitedly. As she left the house she stuck a bright pink sticky note on the door and grabbed her messenger bag. This day was going to be perfect and she would make sure of it.

Around 10 am Nicole rolled over stretching out her arm in search of her love. Finding nothing but empty sheets her heart dropped and her eyes shot open. 'It was their day off... where did she go?' Nicole thought to herself. The brunette sat up clutching the sheet to her bare chest. She hadn't noticed the note still in its place on Dana's pillow. Thankfully Dana was prepared for that. Nicole sauntered into their bathroom to brush her hair and maybe get dressed for the day still wondering where her girlfriend wondered off to. On the mirror in black eye liner a message was written

"Hey beautiful, you missed something on the bed! -D"

Nicole smiled brightly running back to their bed looking for whatever she missed. On Dana's pillow there was a bright pink paper with the letter N on it.

"Looks like you got my note on the mirror, so now the fun begins. I know you wanted to relax and just cuddle and stuff today but I've got something else in mind. Its a scavenger hunt! (cliche I know... but just bare with me kay?) To start your day I've picked out your clothes and to start the hunt you've got to leave the house, I love you baby and I'll see you soon. -D"

"Oh my god... Dana" Nicole was smiling so big her cheeks were hurting. She had the sweetest girlfriend ever! In the bathroom on her shelf was a neatly stacked pile of clothes. A band t shirt that was once Dana's (she had stolen it from her long ago), a pair of tattered faded blue jeans with holes in the knees and a pair of old red converse to top it off. Nicole couldn't help but laugh this outfit was the most Dana thing ever. She showered really fast threw on the clothes that had been picked out for her and did her hair the way Dana loved it- down with light curls at the ends. Nicole was going to do her usual stand out make up but stopped herself, instead she did as little as possible and instead of her contacts she slid on her glasses. Nicole grabbed her car keys and stopped at the door noticing the second pink note.

"Okay baby first stop- our favorite coffee house."

It took 15 minutes to get to the coffee shop they went to regularly. Once there, Michael was scribbling on a cup and nodded her over. "So I'm your first stop eh? Dana told me everything." He smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh? Well I'm glad someone knows whats going on!" I laughed as he handed me the cup.

"Dana already payed for it just hurry along to your next stop!" He shooed me out with his hands taking the next customers order. She sat in her car and took a sip before looking at the writing on the cup. In silver sharpie it read

"Next stop is the book shop -D"

(You Lucky lady, you! -M)

The book shop was a special place to Dana, they carried a bunch of art supplies that she loved and a very close friend just so happened to work there. Quinn was seated behind the counter engulfed in a biography about some scientist Nicole guessed. "Hey Quinn!" Nicole greeted happily moving around the counter to hug her long time friend. 

"Finally geez! Dana was getting antsy" Quinn hugged back letting out a sigh. 

"Wait Dana is here?" Nicole started looking around for her girlfriend 

"Oh god no! Are you kidding me? You've got a couple more places to go." Quinn pulled out a pink piece of paper just like the others and handed it to her friend "Here is your clue and I'm not aloud to help." Quinn smiled and put her hands up in a defensive manner before returning to her book. 

The next note read as such- "Good you've made it! Now is the real test, my love how much do you know me? Where I would be is where the next note is. -D"

Nicole rolled her eyes, she knew exactly where Dana would be if she were in the shop. She made a bee line straight for the art section, she found the sketch book brand Dana always bought and shook each book trying to find the next note but no luck. She sat on the ground pouting, she knew she wasn't wrong this is exactly where Dana would be.

There was light laughter coming from behind her "She said this is where you would look first, so she gave me a hint for you," Nicole looked up expectantly as Quinn unfolded a green piece of paper and read directly off the page "Quinn, Nicole is going to go straight to the art isle and look through each sketchbook, please don't let her stay there long. So when she starts to pout give her this hint- You're a little too low think a bit higher don't get lost in all the liar?" Quinn read the last part like a question not understanding the riddle rhyme thing Dana had going on.

Nicole repeated the rhyme under her breath as she tried to understand. After a couple more times of repeating it Nicole's eyes lit up like fireworks she knew what Dana meant. There was a loft in the shop that Nicole totally forgot about. Dana would go up there and draw for hours. The loft was home to the fiction section. Nicole laughed Dana just had to make it rhyme. The note was hidden on a self in probably the biggest non fiction book Dana could find in the store.

"Yeah yeah don't laugh at the stupid rhyme just get going or you won't be on time. The next stop is to Lola! -D"

"Hey Nicole!" Quinn stopped her right before she left. "This is Dana's she forgot to take it when she left this morning." Nicole smiled softly Dana must have been in such a hurry to plan all this she forgot her purchase. Once in her car she set the sketchbook in her passenger seat.

Dana had made all of Nicole stops where their friends worked or would be. It was fun for Nicole she got to see everyone she loved. Lola worked at a hair salon where Nicole got her nails done in order to receive her next clue. After that was Zoey then Chase and even Logan. Nicole had so much fun her last note was led her back to her house. As she walked up the path she sighed with a smile. Dana had just wanted her out of the house long enough to do something. As she walked in the house a note was left on the table by the door with one of their first pictures together.

"Follow the pictures!"

The pictures were tapped to the walls leading to their bed room. It was like a time line of their relationship- Dana was known for taking pictures while Nicole wasn't looking. The last one on the door was from when they first moved in together- Nicole was in Dana's t shirt standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to whistle. The light was shinning through the window at the perfect angle it was beautiful. Nicole smiled so brightly and her eyes started to tear up. As she opened the door she was greeted by buddy with a black bow tie on. "Buddy? What cha got on?" Buddy just wagged his tail and licked her face.

"Well I didn't wanna be the only one who got all dressed up" Dana walked out of the bath room rubbing the back of her head. She was in black slacks with a white button down shirt and a black tie.

"Baby...?" Nicole smiled softly.

Dana took a step forward "Nicole I've been meaning to ask you this for a while but I wanted to make this perfect..." She pushed her hair back before standing right in front of Nicole. She brought her hands up to the younger girls face and kissed her with so much passion so much love. "Marry me baby. Be my wife." Dana asked eyes still closed from the kiss with their forehead pressed together.


End file.
